


The Little Things

by CorsetJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Longing, wishfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the dark, I have pored over the loss of you like pale gold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

She doesn’t have much in the way of mementos to remind herself of the person Amelie used to be. There’s a picture snipped from a newspaper several years old, stowed away gently in a hiding spot in her room that she doesn’t think anyone else knows about. She has her own memories, of course, but sometimes she questions those.

It doesn’t help that her most recent recollections of Amelie were of the attack on Numbani’s museum. Fun as it had been, giving her and Reaper a run for their money, she wanted something more pleasant to remember the Frenchwoman by.

“I’m home, luv. You didn’t leave without me did you?” Her voice fills the quiet space of her room in the Watchpoint, the light following a second after as she flicked the switch.

It wasn’t much - each of them only had so much space as their personal quarters. Enough for a bed - re-purposed bunk or not - and a miniature fridge. A window broke up the monotony of the gray walls, thick slats shut against the setting sun. She made sure to fix that as she entered the room, toeing off her shoes by the door out of habit.

Fresh air touched by brine from the sea slips in and Lena breathes it in with a sigh.

There’s no other sound in the room and that has her worried.

“Amelie?” She calls softly, bending to peek under the bed. Just in case.

Something soft brushed against her ankle, startling her a little. When she looked down to see the source a ball of tabby-stripped fur pressing its face against the ticklish spot of her ankle. A tiny meow emerged from an equally small pink mouth, demanding attention and food.

Golden eyes peered up at her, familiar and not all at once.

“There you are. I thought you’d gone off somewhere.” Smiling, she reached out to stroke the soft fur. The kitten shrank away at first, much like how she thought the woman she’d named the feline for might.

At last the kitten nudged her hand, nose small and slightly damp as it sniffed her skin.

Lena let her, smiling softly as she stroked the soft fur.

“I’ve a lot to tell you, Amelie. Let’s have a kip first, what do you say?”


End file.
